The field of the disclosure relates generally to time forecasting, and more particularly, to systems and methods for use in forecasting time evolution of the state of one or more of a plurality of variables within a domain.
Generally, regardless of the type or subject matter of a decision, decisions maybe subject to one or more variables, whose states may affect the decision. For example, a decision to mobilize troops in a battle space may be affected by multiple variables, such as, for example, weather, ground force locations, the duration of a troop movement, the level of troop resources (friendly or enemy) necessary to continue engagement, the location of reinforcements, air support, and/or any other variables that may affect the ability, readiness, and/or the decision to determine whether or not to mobilize troops within a battle space and to determine the chance of successful achievement of a mission objective. Such decisions become increasingly complex as the number of variables having multiple states affecting the decision is increased. The ability to accurately predict the evolution of the state of such variables in time to support decisions, while considering all available information, may be difficult if not impossible. In one or more known forecasting methods, one or more of the variables in the system are held constant, while only a single variable is predicted into the future at a discrete time.
However, determining which variables should be held constant may be difficult. Often multiple forecasts must be performed and compared before a decision can be made. However, because of the trial and nature of the predictions, the accuracy and usefulness of such predictions may be limited. Moreover, performing multiple predictions may be costly and/or time-consuming